Prisionero
by pervertida yaoista
Summary: Wu Fei es prisionero de OZ en la base lunar, pero siempre se ha sentido prisionero de alguien más. 03x05.


**Resumen: **  
Wu Fei es prisionero de OZ en la base lunar, pero siempre se ha sentido prisionero de alguien más. 03x05. Fanfic participante de la 4ta convocatoria de la página de facebook "Gundam Wing Yaoi en Español".

**Advertencia:  
**1.- Esto es lo que no se vio (¿?) entre los capítulos 22 y 23 aprox. de la serie.  
2.- Los personajes pueden estar OoC.

**PRISIONERO**

Le habían dejado solo en la celda circular de la Base Lunar, preso. Hacía más de una hora que Trowa Barton —ese traidor— había pasado por Heero para hacer pruebas con nuevos modelos de movile suits, y Chang Wu Fei se sentía inquieto, esperando.

No obstante, sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y las manos esposadas sobre el regazo, no demostraba su estado de ánimo. Sabía controlarse, no exteriorizarlo. De otro modo, los agentes de OZ ya estarían sobre él, moliéndole a garrotazos, sonsacándole información.

Como fuese, Wu Fei se mantuvo bajo control, con los ojos cerrados y respirando suavemente hasta que la puerta de acceso se abrió.

Las dos sombras que siempre se asomaban primero, los guardias, no estaban allí. Solo había una. Una que él reconocía perfectamente.

Trowa ingresó a la celda y cerró la puerta, sin preocuparse por quedar aislado también. Llevaba consigo un dispositivo para abrir desde el interior. Buscó en la oscuridad al chino, el que se puso de pie en el mismo instante en que Trowa pisó el lugar.

—¿Y Yuy? —cuestionó Wu Fei inmediatamente, sin moverse.

—En custodia. Haciendo más pruebas para Mercurio y Vayeate.

—Entiendo. Le impusieron esa misión —hizo una pausa, fulminando con sus ojos negros a 03, el cual ni se inmutó— ¿Qué planes tienen para mí?

—No los hay.

—¿Están subestimándome? —si había algo que Wu Fei odiaba era que menospreciaran sus capacidades.

Trowa se acercó tres pasos, negando. Wu Fei retrocedió la misma cantidad, cauteloso y atento, aunque sus manos apretadas en puños y los músculos tensos demostraban molestia e inquietud.

—Sabes que no tienes que comportarte así conmigo. No nos vigilan —precisamente porque el mismo Barton había desconectado los sistemas, aprovechando las distracciones de los guardias— Wu Fei….

Éste se alejó un par de pasos más, desconfiado, pero más que nada, nervioso… muy nervioso, aunque jamás lo admitiría.

—¿Por qué has venido? Pones en riesgo la misión —el tono de regaño trató de ser duro y frío, pero salió en un susurro bajo, que quedó pululando en el aire sin ser tomado en cuenta— Largo.

—Olvídalo.

—¡Olvídalo tú! —gruñó, frunciendo las cejas—. Sé lo que estás pensando, Barton. Olvídalo.

Se enfrascaron en un duelo de miradas cuando el silencio reinó una vez más. 05 desafiaba a 03. Si éste pensaba que iba a ceder tan fácil, ¡pues no, señor! Antes muerto que aceptar todas las sensaciones que él le provocaba. Su orgullo estaba primero, y no aceptaba la idea de desenfocarse. Su misión era vengarse de OZ. Punto.

El rostro neutral y los pasos serenos de Trowa pusieron en alerta a Chang, que volvió a retroceder. Odiaba su expresión. La odiaba porque siempre hacía lo mismo. Siempre le acorralaba (porque se dejaba acorralar estúpidamente) y le abordaba con besos lentos, pero profundos, que le quitaban el aliento y le volvían demasiado torpe para apartarlo.

Al final de esas sesiones ya consentidas de besuqueos intensos y manoseos rápidos (porque las misiones requerían mayor atención), Wu Fei terminaba con una sensación muy incómoda en el pecho. Ignoraba si pasaba lo mismo con Barton, si le preguntaban… respondería que ojala le explotara la cabeza en el espacio exterior. Sin embargo, para el chino, las ganas de repetir la experiencia quedaban arraigadas en su subconsciente, repitiéndose en sueños y distrayéndolo en los momentos más inoportunos.

Sí. Definitivamente le odiaba.

—Entorpecerás la misión. Vete ya —apremió, frunciendo las cejas y retrocediendo. Odiaba caer en sus tretas.

—Todo está bien —Trowa avanzó de nuevo, con su andar paciente y relajado, las manos a los costados y luciendo el uniforme de OZ que tal jodidamente bien le quedaba.

Logró apresarlo contra la pared, mirando fijamente los torbellinos nebulosos que eran los ojos de Wu Fei, apreciando sus facciones afiladas, su cabello peinado hacia atrás, y esos labios finos que tanto le atraían. Eran algo hipnótico, único, de un sabor exquisito y que daban batalla cuando creía estar ganando. Por esa misma razón, quizás, le gustaba tanto encajonarlo, llevarlo al límite y después recibir la tan ansiada gratificación.

A esas alturas, con la espalda pegada a la fría muralla, Wu Fei suspiraba y entrecerraba los párpados, incapaz de contenerse. La sola presencia de Trowa Barton a unos centímetros de distancia, compartiendo la misma habitación, a solas los dos, le hacía bajar la guardia. Lo desconectaba de todo, lo encerraba en una burbuja aislante y en ella solo existía él. Sus besos y él. Su calor y él. Su propia vida y él.

Alzó sus brazos y le rodeó el cuello, sin poder hacer más debido a los enormes grilletes de metal en sus muñecas. Trowa le envolvió en un abrazo apretado, sujetándole de la nuca con una mano para que no escapara. Entreabrieron los labios a la par y lo primero que hicieron fue rozar sus lenguas, en un intento por reconocerse después de tanto tiempo.

El chino jadeó muy a su pesar, y el circense le premió con un beso más profundo, ahogando todos los sonidos posteriores que quisieron escapar de sus bocas. Chang agradeció, pegando su cadera a la de él. Se frotaron con tanta insistencia que el corazón les palpitó desbocado, el calor les envolvió, se les acumuló sangre hirviendo en las ingles, la bruma encegueció sus juicios y pronto la falta de aire en los pulmones les pasó la cuenta.

Tuvieron que separarse y mirarse a los ojos. Wu Fei supo que no podrían culminar en ese instante, que volvería a guardarse esa incómoda sensación en el pecho (y dentro de los pantalones) y que pasaría un buen tiempo antes de volver a verlo. Las ganas se enfriarían por la rabia, luego aumentarían en las noches de soledad y le distraerían de su objetivo final en cuanto no lo esperara. Era el mismo ciclo. Un bucle sin fin.

Al fin de cuentas, estaba preso en ese bucle. Sintiendo cosas más fuertes por Barton cada vez que el tiempo avanzaba. Tratando inútilmente de negarse a sí mismo esas sensaciones, esos sentimientos que iban surgiendo a medida que se entregaba a sus besos. Todo se volvía repetitivo y a la vez tan nuevo, y tan insaciable.

Suspiró en cuanto Trowa soltó el abrazo y le reacomodó la ropa, separándose unos pasos poco después. Le dirigió una mirada muy significativa antes de usar el dispositivo y atravesar la puerta, dejándole solo en esa celda circular de la base lunar.

W u Fei se dejó resbalar desde la pared hasta el suelo, inquieto y preguntándose qué saldría de todo eso. Pero la respuesta siempre terminaba siendo la misma: era su prisionero y ya no sabía, ni quería saber, cómo escapar de él.


End file.
